


Early Riser

by RosyPalms



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Prostitution, Sex for Favors, Single Parents, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Nani starts her day off by taking care of business





	Early Riser

A morning on Hawaii. The sun wasn’t burning with its full intensity yet and a subtle salty breeze blew across the island. The kids were at school, respectable people went to do respectable jobs, and Nani, too, had something to do; or someone.

It was the second Monday of the month, which meant that it was time for Mr. Bubbles to check that everything was in order. He arrived just after Lilo had left for school. Nani opened the door for him dressed in a midriff exposing yellow shirt and denim shorts. The straps of her white thong were showing.

She asked him to come in, a few words were exchanged, and after a few minutes he was sitting on her couch with his pants down. Nani knelt between his legs and rolled a banana flavored condom over his boner. His hand came to rest on her head and pulled her closer. Nothing would come from playing coy, so Nani went ahead and started sucking him off.

This was their private arrangement. Both of them had something the other wanted. Nani wanted to keep custody of Lilo at any cost. She prostituted herself to provide for her little sister and got by pretty well all things considered. However, her line of work made it necessary to leave the little girl alone at night a lot of the time.

Mr. Bubbles would’ve deemed this state of affairs unacceptable, but Nani was very convincing. She got to keep Lilo in exchange for the good sex he desperately needed. There was something to be said about a woman who would go so far for the sake of her family. Mr. Bubbles respected it; and he enjoyed the way she drained his nuts every month.

Thus they had come together again to conduct their business this morning. He was watching Nani slobbering all over his dick, sucking like a vacuum, lashing him with her clever tongue, all the while staring up at him with her big, beautiful brown eyes. He wasn’t surprised that men were willing to pay for this, and felt very happy that he got it essentially for free.

Meanwhile, Nani just wanted to get this done. She was glad about their arrangement, but that didn’t mean that she wanted it to last any longer than necessary. After blowing him for a couple of minutes, she shoved her face down and stuffed him into her throat suddenly. She knew he loved getting deepthroated, and his groaning proved her point. He grabbed her head with one hand and started bucking his hips.

After another two minutes of fucking Nani’s tight throat, he threw his head back and came. He filled the condom up in her throat before pulling out. She distinctly felt the inflated tip as he dragged his dick out, which made her gag a little.

Nani would’ve gladly stopped at that point, but their agreement demanded a little more than just a blowjob. She took the condom off of him and pulled her top off. Mr. Bubbles’ cock had lost some of its steam, but Nani’s perky breasts would get him ready for another round in no time.

She pushed her modest chest onto the slippery member and started rubbing it. She wasn’t well endowed enough for a proper boobjob but it did the trick. Her service felt nice, and Mr. Bubbles liked the feeling of breasts getting squeezed against his body.

Once he was ready, she pulled down her shorts and gave him a good look at her camel toe before handing him a condom that came pre-lubed. He put it on and she bent over her coffee table.

Years of dancing hula had made Nani’s ass shapely and firm, and Mr. Bubbles loved it. Every time he saw her bent over like that he said something about how perfect it was. While she appreciated the compliment, she imagined that his adoration for her posterior was also the reason why he was so obsessed with fucking it.

He pulled her thong aside, spat on her tight little anus and started forcing his way inside. Fortunately, Nani was used to this sort of thing and took him relatively easily.

Mr. Bubbles knew no restraint once he had gotten his cock into her butt. He took her tiny hole for a rough ride, every time. Nani couldn’t keep her voice down, which turned him on even more. No one fucked her ass as hard as he did, but she just had to bear it; for Lilo. Sometimes, when she was in the mood for anal, she actually enjoyed it. She never admitted this, of course.

This morning, however, she wasn’t really into it. She reached between her legs and rubbed her pussy to make it at least a little pleasurable, while Mr. Bubbles slammed his hips into her over and over while moaning loudly.

He could’ve watched that ass bounce in front of him all day, but it wasn’t meant to be. Staring at it, feeling its tight embrace, and hearing Nani’s, to his ears, sweet moans drove him over the edge.

He pulled out, tore away the condom and busted his nut all over Nani’s fantastic butt. She gently swayed back and forth as hot ropes of spunk splattered on her skin.

When his orgasm died down, he slapped his meat on her ass a few times, shaking lose any remnants of cum on his glans. Thus their business was concluded. About 45 minutes after entering her home for inspection, Mr. Bubbles left again, relieved of a months worth of pent up semen. Nani saw him off, leaning on the door frame, wearing only her white thong. It was a good thing she didn’t have any direct neighbors to worry about.

With Mr. Bubbles gone, Nani went to take a shower. Her ass was still covered in semen. She pulled down her thong, tossed it into the laundry basket, stepped into her bathtub and turned on the shower. There was nothing like a nice, warm shower after a job well done.


End file.
